stickin_aroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumbo Frank
Jumbo Frank is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Stickin' Around. It is also fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis Frank goes on a rampage after Stella notices he gets stuck in his doggy door too often and forces him to go on a diet. Plot Bradley was taking charge to take care of the Class pet, Fluffy. On Monday, Ms. Mobley will ask Bradley why he didn't turn in his geography project, he was taking care of him so much, Stacy then said about what happened last year of taking care of a class hamster named Mr. Wussles. Bradley then calls Fluffy Slasher for the Weekend. Later, Frank came and Bradley wondered if he Chases cat, Stacy says No, And Frank starts chasing Fluffy/Slasher and got pooped, (Pooped formerly means Tired). Frank's ears were turning around, which means that Stacy's Mom, Stella was making Lunch for Frank. Frank rushed home and got stuck in his Doggie Door. Stacy and Bradley imagens that they were Emergency Measures. They were about to push and pull. But Stella thinks that Frank was so fat, He should go on a Diet. Stanley came to get Frank out of the Doggie Door and Destoryed the whole house with a chainsaw, Stanley was going to eat a Cheez Popers, But Stella said that Frank isn't the only one who's going on a Diet. Then Fluffy ate the whole bag of Cheez Popers. Later, Stella bought Diet Dog Food for Frank and didn't like it at all, Bradley thinks that Frank could be a Sumo Wrestler, and Slasher as a Masked Wrestler But Frank thought that Fluffy was a big ham and chased him. These are also the people Frank thought that they were Food: *Polly: A Gianourmous Ham (Just Like Fluffy a.k.a Slasher) *Pepperoni: A Pizza *Stanley: A Chocolate Bar *Mrs. Salazar: Turkey *Fluffy: Ribs *Stacy and Bradley: Hot Dogs *Mr. Doddler was the only person that Frank didn't thought what Food he looked like. Frank was going on a Weiner Dog RAMPAGE and they all imagend that Frank was Eating a town called Metropolis and ate half the earth. Frank then got a Stomach Ache. Stacy found Fluffy's Collar and Bradley thought that Frank had ate him and also thought that he will die after Fluffy got eaten by Frank. Just like the hamster. Ms. Mobley & her students and the teachers gave Bradley a funeral. Then She Said Happily, Now Class, We can finally have that Journal we've all been Wanting! Everyone Cheered. Fluffy was up a tree scared and Bradley was saved. But the branch starts to breaks. Bradley, Stacy, Stella, and Stanley all covered their eyes so they can't see. Fluffy then lands on Frank's stomach. Frank was also a Doggy Airbag. Bradley was going to buy him tons of Junk Food. But he was still on a Diet. Stella then forgets his Diet and Jumbo Frank was here to stay and Stacy has more Weiner Dog to Love. Characters Main *Stacy Stickler *Bradley *Frank *Fluffy *Stanley Stickler *Stella Stickler Minor *Ms. Mobley *Polly *Pepperoni *Mr. Doddler *Mrs. Salazar Cameos *Lance *Russell *Principal Coffin *Mr. Lederhosen Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes